


Challenge Accepted

by QueenieLacy



Series: Play Your Role [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom!Magnus, Bows & Arrows, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Kinda DubCon at first but it’s made clear that they want it, M/M, Magic, MagicalWoodlandCreature!Magnus, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Bondage, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, Vines, hunter!alec, top!alec, vine bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Magnus was really starting to be come one with nature and this time he wasn’t going to let his shadowhunter catch him. He’d catch Alec.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Play Your Role [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359889
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> The second installment of our boys frolicking in the woods.

Magnus was really starting to enjoy the outdoors. The woods in particular were becoming his favorite place. He was at ease in the forest and becoming one with the nature around him. His magic seemed to flow easier out here. He was already very experienced with magic, but it felt effortless for him out here. 

Magnus had his eyes closed as he breathed in the scent of wild violets and trilliums. The sweetness of the flowers mixed with the scent of grass and the earth relaxed him and shook away any negative feelings he had about out the outdoors. His eyes opened when he heard the rustle of leaves behind him. Magnus smirked to himself as he realized Alec had caught up with him...again. 

He sent the shadowhunter on a wild chase through the woods. This time using his magic to avoid him and make the hunt unfair for his husband. Magnus could feel his magic vibrating within him as he became more and more excited about what was going to happen. He wasn’t going to let Alec catch him off-guard this time. He wasn’t going to let Alec catch him at all. He was going to catch Alec.

Magnus waved his hand and easily put up a cover. He could hear the arrow bounce off the magical shield and hit the forest floor. He turned around so he could pick-up the arrow, taking it in his hand. There was no sign of Alec. “Really?” Magnus called out. “You won’t be able to get me with your sneak attacks.” Magnus added, smirking. “If you want me, you’re going to have to come and get me.” He added and waited to see what Alec would do. It wasn’t long before his husband emerged from the tree line, dressed in all black and holding his bow at his side. Alec’s sleeveless tank clung to his sweaty chest and his pants were definitely a tad bit tighter than normal. Magnus could tell that he had activated some of his runes and they were no match for what he had in store. 

“Good, I thought I was going to have to threaten to break your precious arrows.” Magnus joked and Alec gave him a smirk.

“You going to open another portal on me?” Alec questioned. The Inquisitor had chased his tease of a husband around the woods for while and, he wouldn’t lie, he was becoming slightly frustrated. Every time he got close, Magnus would use a portal to get away. It was unfair but he was a shadowhunter, he’d hunted down worser beings. He would always track Magnus down every time he slipped away. Now, he was standing so close but so far away. He just wanted to grab Magnus and kiss him...and maybe throw him against a tree.

Magnus shook his head. “No portals and you can even have your arrow back.” He said and then tossed the arrow back to Alec. When Alec caught the arrow, Magnus used the second he was of guard to use his magic. 

“Wha-.” Alec looked down when he felt vines crawling up his legs. Before he could ask any questions, he was taken down to the ground. Alec laid on his back, magical vines holding him down. He looked up to see Magnus standing over him, smiling brightly.

“I caught you!” Magnus exclaimed. “Now...what to do with you?” Magnus walked around Alec, circling him like a great predator circled their prey. “My own Barbie doll...or actually, a Ken doll that I can play with.” He stopped at Alec’s feet and snapped his fingers. Alec’s shirt disappeared along with his pants and underwear. 

Alec looked up at Magnus, eyes meeting Magnus’ as his clothing disappeared. He could feel the vines that Magnus conjured running along his arms and legs. The vines on his arms crossed his shoulders and went down his chest. “Ah!” He moaned as the vines circled around his nipples. Magnus made them tease him before wrapping around and squeezing the small buds. 

“Shit…” Alec swore under his breath before looking down. He saw the vines at his cock, teasing the head. The tip of the vine went back and forth across the tip of his cock, coaxing precum from him and getting him hard. “Magnus, please. I need-.”

“Such a pretty sight.” Magnus said as he walked around Alec’s body again, stopping next to his chest. “But that mouth needs to be occupied, doesn’t it?” He questioned rhetorically. Magnus moved to stand over Alec’s body, looking down at Alec as his magic took care of his shoes and pants. He was naked from the waist down as he moved up Alec’s body so he was standing over his head.

Magnus slowly lowered himself so his hole hovered over Alec’s mouth. “Let’s see what your tongue can do. Get me ready for your cock, baby.” He said and slowly positioned himself so Alec could rim him. He was practically sitting on Alec’s face, but the position didn’t seem to bother the Inquisitor. 

Alec’s tongue darted from his mouth as soon as Magnus was within reach, eager to taste and please him. His tongue flicked across Magnus’ hole, circling the entrance before lapping harshly at the pretty hole. Alec could feel spit dripping down his chin and he was sure Magnus used magic to lube himself because his hole was surprisingly wet. Alec moaned and let out a growl as he savored the taste of his lover. It was frustrating for Alec because he couldn’t touch Magnus. He wanted to grab the warlock’s thighs and hold him in place, so he won’t rock away from him when the pleasure became too intense. 

“Shit.” Magnus moaned, hips rocking on Alec’s tongue as he slowly stroked his cock. Alec was amazing with his tongue. Not only could the Inquisitor use his tongue to bend The Clave to his will, he could also take the High Warlock of Alicante apart with one slip of his tongue inside of the warlock’s hole. “Mm, fuck, you’re so good at this.” Magnus moaned and Alec let out a grunt in reply. Despite the immense pleasure he was receiving from this, Magnus could only stay on Alec’s tongue for a few more moments before moving away, sliding down Alec to straddle his hips.

“I wasn’t done.” Alec complained as he watched Magnus settle himself in his lap. He hissed as his cock came to rest between Magnus’ ass cheeks.

Magnus smirked. “You’re in no position to complain.” He moved his hips so Alec’s cock slid between his cheeks. He continued to move his hips, teasing Alec’s cock. “Besides, I thought you wanted me on your cock.”

Alec moaned out. His fingers dig into the dirt beneath him as Magnus’ teased his cock. The tip of his cock caught the rim of Magnus’ hole and he almost lost his mind with need. “Yeah, Yeah, get on my cock.” Alec nodded. Magnus smirked and raised him to hover over Alec’s cock, lining up so the tip was against his hole. He started to lower himself, but stopped just before Alec breached his hole.

“I don’t think I’m ready to take such a big cock.” Magnus smirked as Alec let out a low groan. He let go of Alec’s cock and slid down his thighs before leaning back, steadying himself with one hand. Magnus tilted his hips upward so Alec could see his leaking hole. He took his other hand and made his way across his body and down to his hole. He used his magic to lube his fingers before slipping one inside. Magnus let out a moan as his finger glided across his prostate. “Fuck…” 

“Magnus.” Alec breathed out. His eyes were locked onto Magnus’ hole, watching his fingers disappear inside of him and stretch him open. Alec wished he would just sit on his cock. He could feel the precum pooling on his stomach and every time Magnus made a certain noise, his cock twitched with need. “Magnus, please.”

“Tell me what you want, pretty boy.” Magnus demanded as he shoved another finger inside of himself.

“Ride me.” Alec answered. “Get on my cock, please.”

“We’ll have to work on your begging, but I can’t leave you hanging.” Magnus pulled his fingers from his hole and moved so he was again hovering over Alec’s cock. He grabbed Alec’s cock to steady himself as he sank down onto it. Magnus let out a moan as he was filled, taking all of Alec. His hands laid against Alec’s chest as he took a few test rocks.

“Yes.” Alec moaned out, hissing as Magnus’ tight heat wrapped around his cock. He tried to thrust up and moved his hips, but was quickly reminded about the vines that were holding him down. “Mm, you should get rid of these vines.” Alec moaned as Magnus rocked his hips.

Magnus smirked. “That doesn’t sound like begging.” He teased before raising his hips and dropping them. He quickly settled into a rhythm, bouncing roughly and eagerly on Alec’s cock. He chuckled as he leaned down to kiss Alec on the lips. “Still want those vines off?”

“Oh, Magnus!” Alec moaned loudly as Magnus rode him like a cowboy would ride a horse. He felt so good on his cock and the sight of Magnus bouncing on his dick was amazing. It stirred something inside of him. Alec smiled against Magnus’ lips. “I don’t care, just don’t fucking stop.” He moaned.

“Knew you’d see it my way.”

Magnus continued his quick and hard rhythm as he bounced on Alec’s cock. Both men couldn’t help their loud moans and dirty words that spilled from their mouths as they made love in the forest. They could only hope there was no one around in the woods to hear them, but they really didn’t care about that at the moment. They only cared about one thing.

Magnus reached down to stroke his own cock as he rode Alec’s. He watched as Alec’s eyes rolled before closing them as Magnus clenched around his cock. “You’re close.” Magnus breathed out. He could tell by Alec’s facial expression that he was close to orgasming. 

Alec nodded, letting out another moan. “Fuck, yes. You ride me so fucking good.” His breathing hitched, feeling his balls draw up and his cock twitch. “Oh, Raziel, I’m cumming.”

“Yes, come on. Cum in me, baby.” Magnus urged and it didn’t take long for Alec to follow that order.

Alec let out a loud strangled moan as he emptied his cum inside of Magnus. His head fell back onto the dirt and his back arched despite the vines holding him down. “Fuck, Magnus.” Alec swallowed hard as Magnus continued to bounce on his cock and milk him for every drop of cum that he had.

Magnus’ hand sped up his hand on his cock once Alec finished. He was already close, but he wanted Alec to cum first. “Oh, Alec!” Magnus moaned, cum shooting onto Alec’s stomach and chest. The orgasm made his body shake for a second and his muscle clench before his body finally relaxed. He smiled down at Alec, waving his hand to retract the vines on him. “So…” Magnus started, his hands playing with the hair on Alec’s chest.

“So.” Alec could finally move his arms and he moved them to rest his hands on Magnus’ hips.

“What do you think about a treehouse?” 

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Treehouse?”

Magnus shrugged. “Forest sex turned out to be amazing but...I’m not really into rolling around in the dirty.”

“And you call me the pretty boy.” Alec teased and Magnus poked Alec in the belly.

“Fine, But don’t try to come into my awesome treehouse once it’s done.” Magnus teased and Alec smirked. “I’m going to wear all of my delicates and other outfits I can’t normally wear out here because of the dirt and you aren’t invited to enjoy the fashions.” Magnus winked.

“You don’t think I could sneak in?” Alec questioned as he sat up from the dirt. “And take what’s mine?” He added and Magnus caught the challenge that Alec was laying down.

“Get your bow and arrows ready and be ready to use your runes, shadowhunter.” Magnus smirked. “Challenge accepted.”


End file.
